destiel fluffsmut
by straight-as-a-slinky
Summary: dean and cas are in a very easy going relationship but cas is very clingy and often gets jealous when dean talks to his friends there will definitely be smut and maybe a child 3 yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: ok guys dis my first fanfic so pwease go easy i hope chu enjoy and this will definitely increase your excessive destiel shipping. P.S i might swap perspectives now and then

...:{-}:...

'B _eep! Beep! Beep!'_ Dean's alarm awakens him from a deep sleep which annoyed him a bit but was used to it. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he clambers out of Cas' warm bed with brown furry covers. His feet hit a carpeted, grey floor.

"Dean! breakfast!" Cas calls from down stairs. Dean slips on some green trackies and a tight, blue T-shirt and thumps down stairs sleepily.

"Thanks babe." He greet's Cas with a warm embrace and peck on the check. The calming smell of waffles intrudes his nose pleasantly. Ironically, waffles the cat bounds onto his lap when he sits down to a bar stool, in front of him on a marble counter awaits the delicious looking waffles, doused in maple syrup and strawberries just begging to be eaten.

"Just the way i like it." He mutters under his breath rubbing his hands together ready to dive in.

"Hey those are mine!" Cas turns around from cooking the next waffles to defend his food. Dean looks up in disappointment to Cas with his big puppy eyes Cas always falls for. "Yours are nearly done." Cas says grinning and turning back to what he was doing.

"Well while you do that I'll get my work clothes on." Dean says jumping up from the counter and past the kitchen.

"I cant wait to ravish it." Dean says whispering in his ear seductively and nibbling on Cas' earlobe. Cas turns and swats him with the spatular playfully. "Go get ready." He gestures dean up stairs and giggling before re-attending to the waffles.

"Ooh kinky." Dean winks at cas and jogs up stairs before he gets another swat. Dean sees his work clothes slumped on the floor when Ca... Oh wait not meant to tell you that. It was from their uh 'meeting' i guess you could say. Dean picks up his blouse and dress pants slipping them on hastily eager to get to the waffles. He buckles his belt and ties his tie. Once again he bounds down the stairs smelling the heavenly scent of the waffles again which is also ironic since Cas... An Angel made them.

"You gonna swat me again or can i come in?" Dean questions cheekily peering past the wall to see Cas' smirking face.

"No, I won't swat you, now anyway." Cas blushes at his own dirty joke. Dean passes the kitchen straightening his tie and physically asking Cas for approval.

"Most definitely." Cas stands with the plate of waffles awe struck at his boyfriends undeniably good looks.

"Gimme." Dean gestures towards himself trying to deter Cas knowing he has to leave for work soon. Cas places the plate next to Dean shaking his thoughts from his mind. He takes a seat next to dean to eat his own waffles.

"Good sleep?" Cas asks trying to make small talk.

"mhmmh." he grunts out a reply with his face stuffed with waffles. Cas smiles seeing Dean eat means seeing him happy.

"mhm mhmhmd hmh hdbgjg." Cas replies childishly creating a jibberish conversation. Dean covers his mouth with hand holding back his laughter and avoiding spitting out his mouth full. Deans adams apple rises in his neck as he swallows his mouth full.

"I'm sorry but i have to go." Dean sees his watch realising the time and jumping up from his seat. He slips on his blazer and heads for the door.

"wait!" Cas beckons desperately hold out his arm and grabbing deans arm.

"don't i at least get a kiss?" He questions trying to disguise the fact he didn't want dean to leave but not very well. Dean turns properly so that he is facing cas, he puts his hands on Cas' shoulders. He gazes into his electric blue eyes for a few seconds and then connects their lips closing his eyes making it seem for passionate. Cas responds by placing his hands on deans elbows and licking deans bottom lip begging for entrance. Dean accepts with out hesitation and presses his tongue against Cas' making it deeply passionate.

"What about i call in sick today?" Dean asks pulling away from the kiss but keeping his hands on Cas' shoulders. Cas nods willingly.

"We could as you call it 'Netflix and chill'?" Cas asks tilting his head a little still not fully understanding the fraise but knowing that it does mean movies and cuddles which were things he enjoyed.

"Sounds good to me little blue eyed cupcake." Dean says smirking at the name he came up with and rustling Cas' hair which makes Cas cringe a little. Dean grabs Cas' hand and leads him up stairs to the bedroom which is where they will spend the day watching movies.

"Now what should we watch?" Dean asks Cas who climbs onto the fairly high bed and opens the laptop which was on the bed side table.

"What about the whole Saw franchise!" dean suggests excitedly.

"w..what's that?" Cas asks surprised at Dean's enthusiasm.

"Only the best horror movies ever." Dean says hopping on the bed close to Cas and grabbing the computer.

"we are watching i don't care what." Dean says excitedly and typing away on the computer. The movie appears on the mediocre sized screen.

"Is this too scary for me?" Cas says moving closer to Dean and getting comfy.

"you're and angel Cas you would have seen some shit." dean says dismissing Cas' query. Dean wraps his arm around Cas' shoulder as the movie begins. The little doll named 'Jigsaw.' Appears on screen riding a little red bicycle with a creepy look upon it's face. Despite the dolls creepy looks Cas giggles. Dean looks down on Cas smiling suprised at his reaction.

"You're taking this well for a cry baby." he teases Cas playfully. Cas smacks Dean's chest signalling for him to be quite and they continue to watch the movie. 25 minutes later the two men in the movie are attempting to hack through their chains which are holding them away from clues.

"THAT WON'T WORK DUMMIES!" Cas shouts frustrated at their stupidity.

"Chill! Cas!" Dean says chuckling at the distraught look on his adorable boyfriends face. Dean realised he was still in his work clothes and hopped up from the bed.

"I'll just get dressed okay?" he says looking back at Cas who was completely invested in the movie.

"yeah sure get some popcorn." Cas replies still keeping his train of thought on the movie while satisfying his hunger for popcorn through dean.

"Yes boss." Dean giggles happy that Cas is enjoying the movie. He pulls of his blazer and lays it on the chair at the desk in the room. He then unbuttons his blouse hastily eager to get back to the movie. He slumps his blouse over the blazer and continues beginning at his belt not holding his pants merely for fashion. The buckle clicks as he undoes it and he then slides his pants down. He seemed to have caught Cas' attention but not for the reason he though.

"Where's the popcorn show ponny?" he asks snickering after he realised the words which escaped his mouth. Dean makes a confused expression at Cas' words, he was frozen still holding his pants which he puts back on the chair.

"Yeh popcorn." Dean replies with a confused expression still accommodating his face.

"I'm sorry the was weird." Cas apologises seeing Dean's expression. He pauses the movie before his fit of laughter broke loose. Dean slips on the green shirt he was wearing this morning and not bothering with pants as boxers were fine to venture the house in. Dean walks over to where the pantry is and grabs out the microwave popcorn. The shiny white microwave dings when Dean opens it and places the bag inside it. ' _boop bop beep'_ goes the microwave when dean sets the timer to five minutes as instructed on the packet. ' _ding dong!'_ goes the door bell.

" _oh shit."_ dean thinks as he freezes not knowing what to do. Eventually he walks over to the door and hides behind the door covering up his attire, rather the lack of it. He opens the door to find sam.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Dean asks with an annoyed tone.

"Oh am i interrupting som-." Sam begins but is cut off by dean

"No! No! just what do you want?" He asks becoming more impatient.

"I was just checking in i brought beers." Sam says with an innocent grin and holding up one hand which is big enough to hold two beers.

"ugh." Dean says at the thought there was nothing important sam came for.

"Look sammy now is not a good time. maybe you could come back later on?" Dean says right when the microwave signals that it is done popping the popcorn. Sam looks in through the door seeing the microwave flashing the green light it does when its done.

"yeah totally ill come back later tonight." Sam says fully understanding the situation. Sam leaves disappointed but enthusiastic for later tonight to enjoy a beer with dean and maybe Cas if Cas finally accepts the taste of beer.

"Dean! popcorn!" Cas calls from up stairs in a whinny tone that he always does when he gets impatient.

"Alright alright coming!" Dean calls back. He grabs the popcorn from the microwave not bothering with a bowl and casually walks up stairs.

"you are missing the good part." Cas replies briefly looking away from the screen and up to dean. Dean climbs up onto the bed offering Cas the popcorn after he took a hand full himself. The movie is up to the part where everything comes together and you think to yourself ' _that was so obvious! how did i miss it?'_ Dean smiles knowing the end and knows that Cas would be amazed by it.

"that... was awesome." Cas says astonished and wide eyed.

"told you you would like it." Dean smirks at Cas' choice of words closing the laptop as the credits roll out.

"Aren't we watching the second one?" Cas asks with his big puppy dog eyes.

"well i thought we could go out and get some lunch? We can watch the next one when we get back, i promise." dean suggests rubbing Cas' back to better convince him to come and get some lunch. they had been inside all day and it was 12:30 and Dean's stomach was begging for a good burger.

"alright i guess i am a bit hungry." Cas replies giving in to Dean's soothing words.

...-{ end of chapter one }-...

A/N thanks guys so much for reading i'm looking forward to writing the next chapter, i did my best to edit it but please forgive me for the occasional mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ok guys thanks suuuu much i got 12 views in about 7 hours which i never would of thought maybe you nasty dogs just wanted sum smut ;P dont worry might happen this chapter :D but srsly thanks never would of thought i would get that many views in that amount of time. also happy 4th of july you crazy americans i can smell the BBQ and fire works from here!

...-:::{ chapter 2 }:::-...

Dean and Cas stroll down the street holding and swinging their hands in time. not giving a fuck about the haters and the cafe Dean was keen on comes into view around the corner. the sweet smell of coffee and meat emits from the small rustic shop amongst the tall high rises. They enter the shop still holding hands and the bell above the door rings notifying the waitress of their arrival. Dean and Cas take a seat forcing the to let go of each others chairs but they don't mind if it means they can eat their food properly.

"what are you gonna get honey?" Dean asks Cas crossing his arms and resting them on the table. He once again looks deeply into Cas' eyes as if his blue eyes will reveal what the angel wants to eat.

"you know what, you pet name reminded my i shall get a honey and Nutella croissant!" Cas declares putting on a authority mimicking accent and raise his hand in declaration. Dean chuckles and begins making a paper hat for Cas out of the napkin. Dean leans over the table and places the napkin heat on Cas' head.

"i deem that and appropriate decision for mi'lord." Dean says chuckling copying Cas' accent and playing along with the game.

"well fancy seeing you here!" a short man in black calls from two tables away. he is slouched over the table with a coffee and a muffin.

"crowely! how are you?" Dean says smiling happy to see his close friend again who he hasn't seen in a while.

"yeah, im well mate what about you?" Crowley replies warmly. Cas folds his arms pouting that the attention was directed away from him. His little paper hat slipped to the side of his head as he leans back in his chair.

"ill let you get back to it then." Crowley says gesturing towards Cas who still wore a pout on his face. Crowley turns back to his table and continues on his muffin and coffee.

"babe that was really babyish." Dean says turning back to the table with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hi can i take your order?" asks a waitress who appeared at their table with a note pad and pen. she had beautiful short blue hair and chunky dorky glasses.

" oh yeah thanks." dean beams a smile up at the lady with the charming yet goofy grin he gives all acquaintances.

"a Honey croissant, a BLT and two lattes, thanks." he says politely as the lady scribbles down the orders and walks of placing the order in front of the cook. Dean giggles at the fact he knows what coffee Cas has.

"what are you laughing at?" Cas asks feeling left out once again.

"you angel." Dean smiles at Cas' expression. Cas slips even further down into his chair with his arms still crossed and lips still pouted.

"look if this is about crowely, i havent seen him in ages i dont have a romantic desire of him, i love you." Dean says expressing himself with his hands trying to cheer cas up.

"certainly doesnt look the way." Cas mutters under his breath and looks down avoiding deans gaze. dean puts his elbow on the table and he rests his two fingers on his temple trying to appear ticked of but can not keep the act up any longer when his burger arrives.

"we can take about this latter i need to introduce this burger to my stomach." dean says looking greedily at the seemingly golden slices of bread holding together the only colours of the rainbow dean needs to see, red, green and brown, well thats not in the raindbow but... um... wad eva... shud up. He picks up the glorious meal before him and stretches his mouth as wide as he can around the burger and sinks his teeth in. ((( i swear to god dean has a burger fetish XD)))

Cas has stopped pouting and has instead started watching dean in awe at such an effort to fit so much _heart attack waiting to happen_ in his mouth. Cas' croissant makes an appearance and he picks it up straight away very hungry for some reason. Their coffees arrive with a delicious smell trough the air. the waitress places the coffees on the table steadily and dashes off to her next duty.

"hows your croissant?" dean asks politely trying to put Cas is a better mood. Cas leans in closely over the table and whispers,

"this is the best thing and i dont care what you think." in a very serious deep tone. dean just leans back and chuckles taking a sip of coffee and looking out the window. crowley gets up from his seat and pushes in the chair preparing to leave.

"hey crowley! wanna come over for a beer tonight? you, sam, Cas and me." he asks being polite but also wanting to catch up, he hadnt seen him since.. um... thing anyway, crowley looks over to dean and nods suggestively.

"sure dean sounds good." he smiles and straightens his suit and heads off.

"we should get going to." Dean says and finished of the last dripple of coffee and cas munches the last of his croissant conserving the sweet flavour of chocolate and honey.

"yep lets go." replies cas as he stands up first and pushes in the chair. the chairs feet make a screeching sound on the floor and cas cringes. Dean picks his chair up and puts it in learning from cas that it doesnt make a pretty sound to push it.

They exit the coffee shop and begin to walk home again holding hands shunning the haters which are many in number. They reach the front door of Cas' apartment and cas unlocks it with the key. the lock isnt very good so he has to jiggle the handle and pull the door up a bit. They finally get into the appartment and both slump onto the couch exhaustedly.

"we still got a while before crowley and sam come over, what do you wanna do?" Dean asks looking over at cas who is sitting beside him.

"uh... i dont know what do you want to do?" he questions having completely no energy to do anything.

"I have a few things in mind." Dean leans over to Cas seductively. He then leans in to kiss cas. he cups cas check bone and licks cas' lips asking for entrance. cas gladly excepts and battles deans tongue with his own. cas leans back signaling for dean to climb ontop of him which dean does and places himself between cas' legs and lightly leans on cas' chest. the kiss becomes more intimate and cas pushes his hands against dean chest and bends him legs up supporting dean a bit more.

dean breaks off the kiss and takes his hand away from cas' collar bone. he eagerly unbuttons cas' plaid shirt. the shirt comes undone and dean trails his kisses down cas' neck, down his torso, and onto his stomach. he stops to pull off his own shirt and cas whines at the loss. dean places kisses on cas' erected nipples with his shirt now removed. cas traces deans faint muscle line.

dean picks cas up at his legs and cas holds onto his neck. dean clambers up stairs struggling under the weight and cas squeals fearing being dropped.

"are we doing this now?" dean asks cas for consent not wanting to hold him against his will.

"yes, we are." cas replies dreamily.


End file.
